


Special Attention from the Boss's RIGHT HAND?!

by WolfyQueen27



Series: Bat Universe [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQueen27/pseuds/WolfyQueen27
Summary: Dick Grayson was supposed to be helping his brother Jason with a mission but he just couldn't sit still when a beautiful girl passed him, calling him to dance with her.





	Special Attention from the Boss's RIGHT HAND?!

Dick knew he was going to be in trouble with Jason when they met back up after the mission. He knew he was going to get cussed out and threatened to be shot at for not paying attention to locate the new mafia head in town. But now with this girl, who gained his attention by winking at him and dancing suggestively in front of him, was wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking her hips into his was taking all his attention away from the mission on hand.

He groaned softly in the crook of her neck and held her hips tightly, pressing harder against her. He ground his hips in slow circles and smirked at the breathy excited mewl that spilled out of her parted kissed bruised lip. He gripped the edge of her shirt and started pulling up, slowly ghosting his fingers over her sides and stomach. He planted kisses on the exposed skin of her stomach and nipped when she squirmed from the ticklish feeling from his exploring fingers.

He tossed her shirt somewhere in the room behind him. He pulled back and watched with half-lidded eyes as she reached back behind her, unclipping her bra. She tossed her bra aside and teasingly ran her hands up her stomach to her chest. She rested her head back and gasped softly as she rubbed her nipples. She arched slightly and moaned softly as the pleasure bubbled. Dick pulled her legs from around his waist before sliding his hands to the front of her shorts.

The girl softly whined at the loss of friction on her hot core. Dick nipped her lip and easily unbuttoned her shorts before tugging them farther down her legs.

The girl shuddered at the cold air that washed over her. She gasped softly as Dick brushed his fingers against her wet panties and rocked her hips into his hand. "Don't ahh~...keep a girl...Fuck." She moaned out. She gripped his shoulders tightly as her knees shook from the pleasure building.

Dick slowly pumped his fingers into her and added a second when he felt her loosen up. He glanced up at her and smirked slightly as she pressed her head harder against the wall, eyes closed tightly, and face flushed as the pleasure started reaching its peak.

She moaned louder and gave a frustrated groan when he pulled his hand away. She bit her lip and rubbed her fingers against her clit quickly, moaning as it built higher again. Dick kneeled and licked the juices from her thigh. The girl moaned out loudly as her knot snapped and DIck quickly lapped up the juices that trailed down her thighs. He slid her panties down to her ankles before guiding her leg over his shoulder.

The girl shuddered and gasped as he licked over her clit. She pressed into the wall more and gripped Dick's hair tightly. She pressed her hips closer and gasped loudly as Dick wiggled his tongue into her core. She clawed at the wall behind her and moaned louder than before.

Dick held her hips tightly as her knees shook and softly groaned at the taste as he rubbed his tongue against her pulsing walls to her core. She dug her nails into the wall and nearly screamed as the pleasure washed over her. Dick slurped up the juices and licked up any that trailed down her thigh. He smirked as she panted heavily for breath. He kissed his way up her stomach and chest, nipping marks when she squirmed.

He straightened up completely and raised an eyebrow when she shifted her hands to rest on his hips. She gave a devious smile and pushed Dick back toward the office chair before holding his hands above his head. "You had your fun with that wondrous tongue. Now it's my turn my sweet and handsome boy. You're not leaving anytime soon~," The girl purred against Dick's ear, drawing a low groan from Dick's throat.

She smirked against his neck and pressed closer to him as she locked Dick's wrists in the handcuffs at the back of the office chair. She hummed happily when he was fully secured and pulled back to kiss him hard. Dick tugged at his hands some and gave a groan when she ground her hips into his, rubbing her increasing heat against his growing tent in his pants. SHe pulled back from the kiss and nipped his lip, running her hands down his shoulders to his chest. "Oh no love boy. You're not allowed out of your cuffs before I'm completely done. And right now, it's only the beginning. Let's get rid of that shirt cause it's in my way."

The girl leaned over to the desk and snagged the scissors out of the desk drawer. She hummed softly and cut open the front of Dick's tight t-shirt. He shuddered at the cold metal against his heated skin and groaned softly as she rocked her hips against his. She hummed and pushes his shirt off his shoulders before kissing along his neck, nipping to find the spot that would pull a reaction from him. She hummed when Dick twitched and focused on marking the spot. Dick groaned and shifted in the seat as she started marking a trail down to his chest, leaving them on him to match her own marks. Dick groaned and shifted in his seat uncomfortably as his pants became unbearably tight.

The girl giggled and rubbed her palm over the bulge, smirking when his hips bucked into her hand involuntary. She slowly slid her fingers up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Dick breathed at the relieved pressure and inhaled sharply when she rubbed her palm against him quickly, adding more pressure at each rub. He groaned lowly in his throat and pressed his head back into the chair, bucking his hips in time with her hand. She licked her lips and smirked as the wet spot grew larger on his boxers from the precum seeping out.

Dick let out a frustrated groan when she pulled her hand away and lifted hips when he felt her tugging at his boxers and pants before sliding them down to his ankles. He shuddered at the cold air that hit him and panted as he wanted her with half-lidded eyes. She straddled his waist again and pressed her chest against his as she rubbed her aching heat against his throbbing erection. He tilted his head back as she kissed his jaw and breathed, "It's too much torture to watch you squirm now. I believe it's time to go to the main event. And I believe you will agree with me."

Dick nodded quickly and groaned as he ground his hips harder into hers. She moaned into his neck and reached down to align his shaft with her core before sliding down onto him slowly. Dick bit his lip hard as her heat enveloped him and pressed his head back into the chair. She inhaled and pressure her hips flush to his completely, digging her nails into the back of the chair. She slowly rocked her hips and moaned out as pleasure coursed through her. Dick tugged at his hands as she continued to rock her hips slowly and groaned in frustration, forcing out, "Move faster."

The girl held Dick's shoulders tighter and rocked her hips quickly against Dick's, moaning out as the pleasure was starting to rise higher and higher. She closed her eyes tightly and shifted her hips, so DIck could hit her g-spot as she came down. She moaned louder and arched her back before giving a very frustrated groan when she heard her phone go off. Dick looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and watched her snag her purse strap, pulling her phone from inside.

"This is really not the best time to be calling, Boss. I'm a little busy." The girl forced out between breaths. She rocked her hips some to keep the stimulation rising and bit her lip hard to keep from moaning. 

"I can safely assume to what you're doing but it's time for us to head back." The girl's boss said simply.

"Can it...wait just...a bit more." The girl said between breaths, clutching Dick's shoulder tighter.

"Very well Alice. Oh, and might as well bring your birdie boy toy along. That way I don't have to hear complaining about leaving him behind. I'll be waiting in the car." Alice's boss said before hanging up.

Alice licked her lips, smirking widely, and rocked her hips harder and faster, pulling a groan from Dick as his knot snapped. She closed her eyes tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning loudly when her knot finally snapped at the pace she set. She panted heavily to catch her breath and linked her arms around Dick's neck, mumbling, "Want to come with me birdie. We'll have plenty of time to keep going where I'm going." Alice purred, smirking at Dick's dumbfounded look. She popped a pill into her mouth and kissed him. He hummed softly and fought back against her when she slipped her tongue past his lips. She smirked when he swallowed the pill and slowly pulled back from the kiss.

She lightly kissed his cheek and mumbled, "Have a nice nap birdie. We'll be in my room at our home when you wake up again. Sleep tight." Dick heard before he fell asleep when the medicine took effect on him.


End file.
